This invention relates to an alarm system and more particularly to an electrical receptacle provided with an alarm.
With an increase in burglaries there have been provided numerous types of security systems to sound an alarm when a premises has been broken into. Most of the alarm systems are directed toward protecting windows, doors, and other passageways leading into the premises. These alarm systems have become extremely complex and costly and frequently many people avoid installing them because of the cost involved and the amount of work needed for the installation process.
When a premises is burglarized, it has been found that the most common items which are taken are electrical appliances such as televisions, electrical typewriters, dictating equipment, hi-fi sets, etc. These appliances are of the type which are plugged into a wall receptacle. Therefore, when robbing the electrical appliance, the burglar must first pull the plug out of the wall before removing the appliance from the premises.
Heretofore, little attention has been given to provide an alarm system associated with each particular electrical appliance so that when the appliance is taken an alarm will go off. However, by providing an alarm system associated with each appliance, and specifically at the connection between the male plug and the wall receptacle, a simplified alarm system can be provided which is easy to install, is reduced in cost, and avoids expensive and complex installation.